Five-SeveN
Rapier USG |price = $750 $500 |origin = |ammotype = |Magazine_capacity = 20 / 100 |firemodes = Semi-automatic |rateoffire = 400 RPM |weightloaded = 0.618 kilograms |projectileweight = 2 grams |muzzlevelocity = 1280 |muzzleenergy = 467 joules |used = Counter-Terrorists Terrorists |reloadtime = 2.7 seconds 3.2 seconds 2.2 seconds |counterpart = Dual Berettas Tec-9 |Movement_speed = 250 / 250 (100%) 240 / 250 (96%) |Killaward = $300 (Competitive) $150 (Casual) |Damage = 17 24 32 |Recoilcontrol = 18 / 26 (69%) |Accuraterange = 14 m |Armorpenetration = 91.15% |Penetrationpower = 100% |Rangemodifier = 0.885 0.81 |Hotkey = B-1-5 CT B-1-4 CT |Entity = weapon_fiveseven |Water = Yes |Game = |Magazine_cost = $50 }} The Five-SeveN, FN Five-seven or ES Five-seven as it was previously known, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The FN Five-SeveN is a Belgian semi-automatic pistol made by FN Herstal. The Five-SeveN featured in early Counter-Strike games is based off the original model of the Five-SeveN, while the Global Offensive version is based off the USG variant. The weapon is only available only to the Counter-Terrorists and has been that way for most of its history. However at the release of Global Offensive, it was originally available to both Counter-Terrorists and Terrorists until the update restricted them to CTs again. Its advantages are a high rate of fire, good accuracy, and its large magazine size. Despite these facts, in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Source the Five-SeveN is one of the least popular pistols due to its low damage, higher price – one of the most expensive pistols just behind .40 Dual Elites, and long reload time. But within Counter-Strike: Global Offensive it gained popularity thanks to a better price (equivalent to the Terrorist Tec-9), as well as the fact that it does much more damage, and has a faster reload time. Its main drawback compared to other pistols is still its price, which makes it restricts it to being a situational purchase. In earlier games, if the Five-SeveN and P90 are both equipped at once, they will draw from one pool of 100 rounds due to sharing cartridges. In Global Offensive, all types of ammo sharing had been removed, though the Five-SeveN originally incorrectly had ammo sharing, but has since been rectified in an update. Properties Tactics *The first two-shots of the Five-SeveN have very little recoil, meaning that it is easy to double-tap with this pistol. Using this technique to score headshots will give you easy kills. This tactic works best in Global Offensive. *Since most players use armor, this weapon can be used to an advantage because its ammunition is less affected by Kevlar than most of the other pistols. *At short range, spray bullets and aim for the head. If a target has full health without a helmet, it will require another shot to any other part of the body. If he does have a helmet, 2-3 more shots may be needed. (Excluding CS:GO, where a headshot will kill instantly at close and medium range.) **Crouching with this weapon can improve accuracy drastically, even while shooting fast at a long range. *In Source, the Five-SeveN inflicts more damage than in previous games but has increased spread, so spraying bullets is no longer recommended. *In Global Offensive, the Five-SeveN inflicts even more damage than in Source, and can kill a player instantly with single headshot regardless of armor, but with wider spread compared to Source. Continuously firing bullets is not recommended. Double or triple tap with the Five-SeveN and aim for the head. A single headshot will finish your opponent (in close quarters). Shipping more changes to pistols with the goal of emphasizing skillful use of the weapons. The Five-SeveN has been adjusted to reward tactical positioning and defensive play. :*The Five-SeveN has been adjusted to reward tactical positioning and defensive play. :* Slightly improved accuracy when firing several shots rapidly. :* Substantially reduced accuracy while moving. }} Appearances The ES Five-seven in Deleted Scenes has slightly more power and accuracy compared to its multiplayer version. It appears in the player's loadout at the beginning of the following missions: *Lost Cause *DrugLab *Motorcade Assault *Fastline: Used in conjunction with the Tactical Shield. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Unused Content * In Global Offensive files, an unused alternative firing sound ( ) and a distant firing sound ( ) can be found. Trivia * In all Counter-Strike games prior to Global Offensive, it is one of only two guns that will not get an instant kill from a headshot at close quarters, the other being the 9×19mm Sidearm. * The Five-SeveN in Global Offensive has the same draw and reload animations as the P2000, P250 and the Glock-18. * It is one of the four uncut weapons to retain its real name prior to CS:GO, the others being the Maverick M4A1 Carbine, the MAC-10, and the M249. * In Source, the Five-SeveN's slide is not animated properly. Only the back half of the slide is animated while the front half remains stationary. This is most evident when reloading as the slide locks back. External links *FN Five-seven on Wikipedia. tr:Five-SeveN pl:Five-Seven Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:5.7 user Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Counter-Terrorist exclusive weapons